Want, need, love
by Lisossanya
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la relation Sirius/Rémus, rating T ou M selon les chapitres
1. Tu me manques

**Série:** Want, need, love  
**Titre:** Tu me manques  
**Chapitre:** 1/?  
**Auteur:** Lisossanya  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Sirius/Rémus  
**Période:** Tome 5  
**Résumé:** Comment Rémus a vécu la mort de Sirius  
**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, tout ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction.

**TU ME MANQUES...**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Mon cri silencieux a sans doute résonné dans ma tête cent fois plus fort que celui d'Harry quand tu as disparu derrière le voile. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de refléchir, la seule incantation "Avada Kedavra" avait suffi à me faire comprendre. Bellatrix t'avait touché de plein fouet, et plus personne ne pouvait rien faire pour toi.

Je me suis entendu l'expliquer à ton filleul qui se débattait entre mes bras pour te rejoindre, mais même si c'était ma voix, ma bouche, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

_On ne peut rien faire, Harry. C'est trop tard._

Mon esprit était focalisé sur un seul fait: elle venait de te tuer. Toi, Sirius, mon ami, mon amant, mon amour. Ton corps avait disparu en un seul instant, mais cet instant, dans ma tête, avait duré une éternité. Jamais je n'oublierai ton regard posé sur Harry, puis sur moi, lorsque tu avais compris. Il n'y avait pas de haine envers ta cousine, juste de l'étonnement, rapidement remplacé par cet air inquiet, l'air de dire "je suis désolé", comme si tu savais qu'en nous quittant tu allais nous faire autant de mal.

Je t'avais avoué une fois qu'il n'y avait rien au monde de plus douloureux que la transformation des loups-garous les soirs de pleine lune: un mélange entre la sensation d'être écorché vif et le sentiment qu'on vous brise tous les os du corps un par un. Mais ça, c'était avant que tu ne partes. Au moment où Harry a échappé à mon étreinte pour courir venger ta mort, j'ai été incapable de le suivre ou de le protéger (oh, Sirius, comme tu as dû m'en vouloir!). J'étais terrassé sur place par la douleur, le corps secoué de spasmes. J'ai hyperventilé, je crois, puis je me suis laissé tomber par terre et j'ai hurlé.

Hurlé comme une bête, comme le loup que je suis à chaque pleine lune, à pleins poumons. J'aurais volontiers supporté de me transformer tous les soirs de tous les jours de tous les mois, si seulement on m'avait dit que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que, dans quelques minutes, j'allais me réveiller, couché sur ta poitrine, en écoutant les battements de ton cœur.

Mais personne n'était venu me réveiller. Personne ne m'avait sorti de ce cauchemar. J'avais beau frapper du poing sur le sol, de toutes mes forces, m'érafflant la peau, couvrant mes doigts de sang, cela ne changea rien. Tu n'es jamais ressorti de derrière ce foutu voile.

Avec le recul, je me dis que le plus dur, je crois, est de ne pas avoir eu de sépulture décente pour toi. J'aurais aimé serrer ton corps sans vie une dernière fois entre mes bras. Admirer tes traits parfaits. Fermer tes paupières. Sceller nos lèvres une dernière fois, recouvrir ton visage de mes larmes. Te dire à quel point je t'aimais, un ultime adieu, avant de te laisser partir. Je n'ai rien eu de tout cela. J'ai juste commandé une petite stèle, deux semaines plus tard, que j'ai posée au fond de mon jardin, là où un chêne commençait tout juste à pousser, frêle, fragile. Comme le souvenir des moments que j'ai passés avec toi.

Souvent, j'ai peur de t'oublier. D'oublier le son de ta voix, la douceur de ta peau, l'odeur de ton parfum ou même celle, plus ennivrante, de ton corps après l'amour. Ton odeur. Celle qui était encore perceptible sur ton oreiller quand je suis retourné, seul, Square Grimmaud, le soir de ta mort. Deux jours plus tard, elle s'était évaporée, à tout jamais. Comme toi.

J'ai laissé le soin à Dumbledore de s'occuper d'Harry. J'en étais incapable. J'étais physiquement malade, une loque humaine. Je ne mangeais rien, ne buvais rien que de l'alcool. Je traînais dans ta maison, enfilant tes chemises, les reniflant au passage. Je restais des heures assis sur ce matelas sur lequel nous avions partagé tant de choses, sur lequel tu m'avais fait jouir, sur lequel je m'étais senti l'homme le plus désiré du monde. J'ai hurlé, parfois. J'ai pleuré, souvent.

Je l'avoue, je t'ai détesté. J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais c'est vrai. Tu t'es lancé dans la bataille sans véritable entraînement, tu avais perdu beaucoup de forces en prison (même si tu avais commencé à reprendre _du poil de la bête_... marrant comme cette expression t'allait bien). Tu n'étais pas prêt, tu étais sans doute un peu arrogant, et le fait que ce soit contre Bellatrix t'a fait perdre tout sens commun. Tu n'aimais pas ta famille, je le comprends, mais te lancer dans une vendetta n'était pas la solution et tu aurais dû le savoir. Parce que je te l'avais dit! Nous nous étions disputés à ce sujet avant de nous réconcilier sur l'oreiller, comme d'habitude. Je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'avais pas écouté, tu étais mort. Et moi, je payais les pots cassés. C'était moi le survivant, c'était moi qui devrait apprendre à vivre sans toi à l'avenir. Foutu égoïste!

Mais j'ai continué à t'aimer. Jamais rien ne pourrait changer ce qui s'est passé entre nous, la force de nos sentiments. Après notre réconciliation, à ta sortie d'Azkaban, tu m'avais reproché de ne pas t'avoir remplacé, de ne pas avoir su avancer. Au moins, je sais très clairement ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse, maintenant que je t'ai perdu une seconde fois. Quel gâchis.

Le problème, c'est que je m'en sens incapable. J'aurais l'impression de te tromper. Oh, je t'imagine bien, où que tu sois, secouer la tête et rétorquer, "Ne sois pas ridicule, Rémus". Je suis peut-être ridicule, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis mort et qui ai laissé mon partenaire se démerder pour survivre. Alors ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi, Sirius! N'oublie pas que je suis encore en colère contre toi.

Et me voilà encore à parler tout seul, à imaginer mes conversations avec toi, alors que je suis assis, seul, dans mon canapé, un énième verre à la main. Tu es parti depuis un mois, et j'ai quitté ta maison il y a deux semaines. J'ai liberé Buck, il est parti en tournoyant te rejoindre, là-haut. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Harry, mais je lui ai envoyé un hibou hier quand j'avais les pensées à peu près claires (traduction: quand j'étais encore sobre). Je me suis excusé de l'avoir laissé tomber. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de nous, je ne sais pas s'il aurait compris. Je vais sans doute attendre encore un peu. J'aimerais te demander conseil, mais je ne peux plus.

Tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissent derrière la stèle à ton nom, au fond du jardin, je me lève et finis mon verre en une seule gorgée. Quand je baisse la tête, l'épitaphe gravée sous ton nom scintille dans la pénombre moite de ce soir de juillet. Quelques mots qui n'ont jamais été aussi vrais:

_Tu me manques, Sirius Black._


	2. Enfin seuls

**Série:** Want, need, love  
**Titre:** Enfin seuls  
**Chapitre:** 2/?  
**Auteur:** Lisossanya  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Sirius/Rémus  
**Période:** Tome 5  
**Résumé:** Sirius et Rémus se retrouvent enfin seuls au Square Grimmaud  
**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, tout ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction.

**ATTENTION: lemon  
**

**ENFIN SEULS  
**

"Rémus?"

En entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et mon nom résonner dans la maison presque vide, j'ai relevé la tête de mes papiers. J'ai regardé instinctivement ma montre, surpris que Sirius soit déjà rentré de la gare, où il venait de dire au revoir à Harry et ses amis. Je lui avais répété que c'était au mieux ridicule, au pire dangereux, de se transformer en chien pour les accompagner, mais comme d'habitude, _monsieur_ n'avait pas voulu m'écouter.

J'ai soupiré en secouant la tête. Nous réglerions ça plus tard, la dispute à ce sujet pouvait attendre.

"Je suis dans la bibliothèque", ai-je crié pour qu'il puisse m'entendre du rez-de-chaussé.

La maison était incroyablement calme à présent. Pendant ces dernières semaines, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu une minute à nous, entre les réunions de l'Ordre et les jeunes qui attendaient la rentrée. Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas été mécontent de voir tout le monde partir ce matin, même si je savais que ce ne serait que temporaire et que, bientôt, de nouvelles réunions se succèderaient à nouveau à un rythme effréné. Nous n'avions pas le choix, avec le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je faisais sur ce point totalement confiance à Harry. S'il racontait qu'il l'avait vu de ses yeux, je le croyais. Et pour être honnête, j'étais terrifié.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver de nombreuses années en arrières, lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix avait été fondé pour la première fois, pour les mêmes raisons. A une époque où James et Lily étaient encore parmi nous, à une époque où Sirius et moi n'avions pas encore été séparés par les évènements tragiques qui allaient suivre. Si nous avions su ce qui allait nous arriver, aurions-nous agi différemment? Je n'aurais su le dire. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais la désagréable impression que l'histoire se répétait, et j'espérais de toutes mes forces que cette fois-ci, l'issue serait moins tragique.

La vue de Sirius entrant dans la bibliothèque m'arracha à ma méditation. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je lui souris, et il me rendit la pareille. Je me sentis mieux instantanément. J'avais attendu ce moment si longtemps, être seul avec lui, sans personne autour. N'allez pas imaginer que nous avions mené une existence monacale avec tout ce monde autour de nous ces derniers temps (on trouve toujours le moyen de se débrouiller), mais nous étions toujours soumis à des impératifs (pas trop longtemps, pas trop bruyant, un peu tue-l'amour, vous ne trouvez pas?).

"Comment vas-tu?"

Sirius sembla réfléchir un instant avant de me répondre, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

"Je suis inquiet pour Harry. J'aimerais pouvoir le protéger mieux que ça, je... au moins quand il était ici je pouvais m'assurer qu'il était en sécurité."

Je tentai de le rassurer:

"Dumbledore est avec lui. Si Harry est en danger, crois-moi, il saura quoi faire. Et puis, je pense que c'est encore à Poudlard qu'il sera le plus tranquille."

Sirius me gratifia d'un autre de ses sourires et s'approcha de moi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?"

Il s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil, de façon à pouvoir jeter un œil sur les papiers étalés sur mes genoux. Sa main trouva sa place presque instinctivement sur la nuque, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact. Il joua négligemment avec mes cheveux tandis que je cherchais mes mots.

"Il s'agit d'un travail que je dois faire pour l'Ordre."

"Quel genre de travail?" demanda-t-il tout en continuant ses caresses dans ma nuque.

"Eh bien, je dois faire la liste de tous les anciens Mangemorts pour que l'Ordre puisse les surveiller et savoir qui est retourné dans les rangs de... enfin, Tu-Sais-Qui. Il parait qu'en temps qu'_ancien_ de l'Ordre, je suis la personne idéale pour faire cette liste et la donner aux nouveaux."

Le visage de Sirius se ferma et il leva la tête pour fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur.

"C'est vrai que la plupart des anciens membres ne sont plus là pour le faire..."

Entendant la froideur de sa voix, je mis une main sur la sienne pour le forcer à baisser le regard vers moi.

"Je suis certain que tu pourras m'aider à la compléter. Je dois oublier pas mal de personnes."

Sans que je puisse protester, Sirius me prit les feuilles des mains et les posa sur la table derrière lui. Il planta son regard dans le mien.

"La liste peut attendre", souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

J'avais espéré ce moment si longtemps que je n'hésitai pas une seconde à franchir la distance qui nous séparait, collant les lèvres aux siennes et passant mes bras dans son dos. Sirius gémit, ce qui me permit de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Il se pencha pour s'installer plus près de moi encore, sur mes genoux, ses jambes de chaque côté de ma taille. Tandis que nos baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés, il fit frotter son entrejambe contre moi, et ce fut à mon tour de lâcher un soupir de contentement.

"Si tu savais..." murmura Sirius à mon oreille après avoir lâché ma bouche.

Il avait passé les doigts dans mes cheveux tandis que les miens remontaient sous sa chemise le long de son dos. Je plantai une série de baisers sur son cou, suçant sa peau, frottant ma joue sur sa barbe naissante.

"Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de te faire l'amour pendant des heures, sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger..."

"Nous sommes seuls," répondis-je, haletant. "Je suis tout à toi."

Sirius plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes paroles devaient lui avoir fait de l'effet, car je sentis nettement son érection prendre vie contre mon ventre. Sans cesser de m'embrasser, il entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise, prenant bien soin de faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau mise à nue. Il ne lâcha ma bouche que pour prendre un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres. Le souffle coupé par une bouffée de plaisir intense, je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le pousser plus fort contre moi, tout en rejetant la tête en arrière.

"Sirius..."

Ce dernier passa à l'autre téton et, avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, fit descendre une de ses mains sur mon entrejambe. Je laissai échapper un petit cri quand il me caressa à travers mon pantalon. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur mon sexe me rendaient fou, et je me mis à me frotter contre sa main tout en tentant maladroitement de lui enlever sa chemise. Avant que j'ai pu parvenir à mes fins, il s'écarta de moi et, ignorant ma protestation à la perte de contact, il se mit à genoux devant le fauteuil. Il leva des yeux assombris de désir vers moi, et je sus immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

Il défit rapidement la boucle de ma ceinture et je pris appui sur les bras du fauteuil pour soulever mes fesses et le laisser tirer le pantalon vers lui. Tandis que je posais une main sur sa joue, il baissa la tête et prit mon sexe tendu dans sa bouche à travers le tissu de mon caleçon. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux. Une vague de plaisir envahit mon bas-ventre, et je suppliai Sirius d'enlever la barrière de tissu qui le séparait de mon érection. Il le fit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, prenant le soin d'effleurer mes cuisses au passage. Il me regarda un dixième de seconde droit dans les yeux, un regard tendre et rempli d'amour, avant de me prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.

Cette-fois, je ne pus empêcher un cri rauque de sortir de ma gorge. Je pantelais, complètement à la merci de Sirius qui alternait des caresses de la langue et quelques coups de dents. Je transpirais, incapable de détourner les yeux de sa tête, de mes mains dans ses cheveux, de ce mouvement de bas en haut qui me rendait fou. Sirius fit glisser ses doigts sur mes testicules un instant, puis baissa la tête vers eux pour les prendre à leur tour dans sa bouche.

"Putain!"

Sirius sourit en m'entendant jurer et, après un dernier coup de langue, il se concentra à nouveau sur mon gland. Sentant l'orgasme arriver, je tentai de le repousser.

"Sirius, je vais... Oh..."

Ignorant ce que je venais de lui dire, il prit mon sexe le plus profondément possible dans sa bouche. Sa manœuvre eut l'effet escompté, et je jouis instantanément, complètement secoué par une vague de plaisir qui me coupa le souffle. Sans me laisser le temps de me remettre, il remonta sur moi et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sentis mon odeur contre sa langue.

Doucement, il s'écarta et enfouit son visage dans mon cou pour me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Ma respiration était saccadée, mes mains tremblaient et j'avais l'impression de venir de courir un marathon. Quand Sirius, sans le faire exprès, bougea très légèrement sur mes genoux, je sursautai, encore hypersensible après mon orgasme.

"Désolé," s'excusa-t-il.

Je caressai sa nuque.

"C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas."

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Sirius fut le premier à rompre le silence.

"Dis-moi quand tu seras prêt."

Il avait murmuré contre mon épaule. Je fermai les yeux et laissai reposer ma tête contre la sienne.

"Attends encore une minute..."

La sensibilité dans mon bas-ventre s'estompait peu à peu, mais je savais qu'il faudrait encore de longues minutes avant que je ne sois prêt à nouveau. Je n'avais que deux choix: attendre bien sagement que mon sexe reprenne vie après avoir reçu une fellation en bonne et due forme, ou m'occuper de l'homme qui se trouvait dans me bras en patientant. Inutile de dire que l'un me plaisait plus que l'autre.

Décidant que sa chemise était de trop, j'entrepris de la lui enlever. Je pinçai ses tétons au passage, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se cambrer sous mes doigts. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser tandis que je m'attaquais à son pantalon. Il fut obligé de se lever pour que je puisse le lui enlever, et je me retrouvai rapidement debout devant lui. Tous les deux complètement nus, nous entreprîmes de caresser toutes les parties du corps de l'autre qui nous tombaient sous la main. Sirius gémit quand j'enroulai mes doigts autour de son sexe. Je fis glisser mon pouce sur l'extrémité et il donna un violent coup de reins.

"Doucement!" protestai-je, amusé.

"Je n'y peux rien," répondit-il entre deux baisers. "Rémus, je... j'ai envie de toi."

"Je sais," dis-je tout en le poussant pour qu'il s'assoit sur le fauteuil que j'avais occupé quelques secondes plus tôt. Me mettant à genoux devant lui, je fis courir ma langue le long de son sexe avant de le prendre de nouveau dans ma main et de le masturber. Cette fois-ci, je n'arrêtai pas Sirius quand il fit onduler ses reins au rythme de ma main. Il haletait et l'entendre répéter mon nom redonna une nouvelle ardeur à mon sexe.

Sentant qu'il allait venir trop rapidement, j'encerclai la base de sa verge de ma main et serrai. Immédiatement, Sirius redevint immobile. Coupable de lui infliger cela, je fis remonter deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche et il les suça d'une manière tellement suggestive que je crus bien que j'allais jouir rien qu'en le regardant faire. Quand il eut finit, je remontai me positionner sur ses genoux et il en profita pour faire descendre ses doigts. En le sentant faire entrer le premier en moi, je me raidis. Il prit son temps pour m'habituer à l'intrusion avant de faire glisser le second. La question existentielle surgit à ce moment précis, alors que Sirius faisait un petit mouvement de poignet qui me fit voir des étoiles.

"Où est le lubrifiant?"

J'étouffai un juron. Il était resté dans la chambre, et je n'avais aucune envie de m'écarter de Sirius ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre pour aller le chercher. A voir sa tête, mon compagnon en avait envie autant que moi.

Ni une ni deux, je me fis glisser de nouveau par terre et pris le sexe de Sirius dans ma bouche. Je ne m'attardai pas trop de peur qu'il ne jouisse prématurément, juste assez pour lécher chaque millimètre de peau. Je sentis, à la façon dont il se raidissait, que Sirius était déjà tout proche.

Il me prit dans ses bras tandis que je remontai m'installer sur lui, me guidant lentement sur lui. La salive ne vaut pas un bon lubrifiant, et l'intrusion me fit mal malgré la préparation. Sirius m'embrassa, me murmurant des mots doux tandis que la douleur s'estompait peu à peu. Quand elle redevint supportable, je fis un mouvement de rein pour indiquer à Sirius qu'il pouvait y aller. Il ne se fit pas prier et, les mains sur mes hanches, il me fit descendre sur lui avec douceur tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Quand je le sentis toucher ma prostate, je hurlai son nom, ce qui l'encouragea à accélérer le rythme.

"Je vais venir," gémit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

"Plus fort," haletai-je. "Plus vite. Oh, Sirius, je t'en prie, n'arrête pas..."

"Je t'aime Rémus. Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime. Oh! Oh oui! Sirius, juste comme ça!"

Dans un puissant coup de rein, je le sentis se libérer en moi. Il poussa un long soupir avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière. Sentant mon propre orgasme proche, je redoublai d'efforts. Sirius enroula une main autour de mon sexe et me masturba doucement. Quand il fit glisser un doigt sur la peau si sensible derrière mes testicules, je jouis à mon tour, murmurant des mots incohérents parmi lesquels "oui", "encore" et "oh Sirius".

Quand je redescendis de mon petit nuage, Sirius me regardait avec tellement d'amour que je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Il me prit par surprise quand il me demanda:

"Reste."

Sur le coup, je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Nous venions de faire l'amour, la maison était vide et personne n'allait nous interrompre. Nous n'avions pas à nous cacher des autres pour une fois, alors je n'allais pas m'enfuir pour regagner ma chambre en catimini comme je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois cet été.

"Reste avec moi, ici. Emménage avec moi. Je te donnerai une clé et tu pourras amener tes affaires. Je ferai une place dans l'armoire pour tes vêtements. Je ne veux plus passer une seule nuit loin de toi, Rémus."

Le fait que j'adore ma maison ne pesait rien par rapport à la proposition de Sirius. Ce n'était que du matériel. Sirius, lui, était un homme, _mon homme_. Il était réel, dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas dire non à une proposition pareille.

Alors je n'ai pas dit non. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Sirius me démontra de plusieurs façons, toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, que j'avais bien fait d'accepter.


End file.
